This invention relates in general to sheet material cleaning apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved machine for removing dust or other particulate matter from at least one surface of a sheet of material to be cleaned.
In commerce and industry numerous situations are encountered where substantially dust free flexible or rigid sheet material is required. In clean rooms and laboratories, for example, it is often necessary to provide wiping sheets and/or working surfaces which are substantially free of dust or other light particulate matter. Disposable sheet material liners are commonly used to provide such working surfaces. However, it is important that at least one surface of each such liner be substantially free of dust or other particulate contaminants.
Substantially dust free wrapping material is often required for packaging precision parts such as bearings and the like. Numerous other examples of situations requiring substantially dust free sheet material are found in the graphic and electronic arts.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved machine of simple durable construction for low cost manufacture to remove dust or other light particulate matter from at least one surface of a sheet of material and which is capable of processing either flexible or rigid sheet material of varying thickness.